the tides of darkness
by fuhriman2002
Summary: (tell me what you think) have fun with this one.


The tides of darkness Part I It has been six years since the first war between man and the invaders known as the orcs. The first war came as a great victory to the orcs. Sence they are a new enemy they had many advantage's but we will only talk about three. the best one is that they had a portal that could transport any number of troop's to the planet "Phalanx", another 2nd is the orc's were a new enemy at first and unpredictable, the last one is the battle tactics that they used were barbaric and insane. You see they jest charged in to the camp or battle field from all sides and wiped them out. Day after day the grate armies of azeroth were reused from mage, paldons, griffons riders, ranger archers, gnomish flying mashes, demolition squads, foot men, and castles cannon towers, and gard towers. to a fleet running across the sea Here the orcs annihilated the humans but they misted a feu. Because the humans at first only fight with themselves for land, riches and reveng. They were not prepaered for the orcs. On the planet their are only two land masses one of which the orc's landed on this one is called the west land. This land is now under control of the orc's. The orcish warriors yarned for the sounds of battle to fill the air and looked to the far horizons for new blood to spill. The orc's built ships of war to transport them across the great sea. Bring news of the sufferings they encountered at the hand of the orc's. The survivors of the first invasion of the orc have made alliances with the army of strongard. Now armed with new weapons of war the humans made haste to prepare for the on slot, Sit and wate for the coming of the tides of darkness. That is the nick name of the orcs. The war begins!!!  
  
As the orc's approached the wall of the campthe orcs would prefer to first overcome, to start on there conquest of the nation of the east land. They sent some scouts out in front of them. When they came back the numbers were diminished extremely. The first count was 100 bouts, and 600 men of the landing party. Now there were only 14 bouts, and 40 men. The landing party was a good success but at a great coast over 30 men were injured, and 5 were in good shape and 5 were on the brink of death.the rest were dead. (dua to me). [pic] Even thou they knew where the base of the humans was it was to risky to try and land now. Because there forces had been diminished a little from there party. After two weeks they found a harbor in which they could begin a city and start to fight. The humans thinking that the number. They killed was the mass of the orc's fleet started to party, drink, and eat. They also sent for battle ships to finsh them off but after ten hours past they started to worry the fact that the force they destroyed was jest a landing party and a force even larger than those four ships was trying to land either on that base or some where ells. The orc's after defeating the four ships continued on throu the pass of death. They landed and built a town hall, barracks, and a lumber mill. As they continued to produce materials of gold and lumber the humans sent six foot men and three elven rangers summing up to a total of nine. [pic] [pic] The nine units were about seven kicks a way from the camp when they stopped. Too take a good look at a new tree loss and found about four or five orc peasants cutting down the trees and twelve mining gold. [pic] Probably not to be kind and preparing for an attack on the base probably to the north which is the most minerals gathering camp. The rangers went back to there camp to tell them to try to tell the northern camp to fort-a-fie themselves. Unaware of the foot men and rangers that found them they continued to plan a prenuptial strike on the northern comp called NFC (National Funds Camp). the camp orc's ran into on there landing party was sending 40 foot men [pic] and 20 archers [pic] and 10 rangers [pic] to assist in the fortification of NFC. What they did not know was the orcs had built up a good blockade of cannon towers and guard towers. [pic]Guard [pic]cannon The place that they built the towers was convent the only fast way to the NFC if they did not go that way it would take two weeks to get there. So given the worry of losing the strongest rescores area the humans sent there men thou the "tang shal pass" and they were killed beyond compare. I men sllotered rely badly you see they were jest on a go to the spot no stopping for eney resin so they were jest walking. The orcs being the way they are they put troll axethrowers [pic] all over the pass and the towers were to weaken them for the trolls to the kill eney body that was alive after the 1st wave would not get pasted the 2nd. The 2nd wave was a box of towers souring a lot of trolls the towers were all the way across the pass floor so you come unaware you die. Well as you can gees the humans did not want to risk losing more men. So they took the long way. As they were traveled the orcs were building more buldings and advancing there units, and they were also fortifying there base. Of the only man to come out of the cannon slaughter was a messenger toled to tell the NFC to fortafiy them selves. He got throe with a sliver of live in him. With the info transported to the NFC they made hast for there defense. The orc's were angered by the "surprise attack" and they had ample men to put a siege on the NFC. They really made a quick movement from there camp to the only road leading in or out of the NFC so they could siege the NFC in time. MENWILE "All right the first thing we want to do is to get all of the gold, wood, and food that we don't need out of this camp." "Right! What way do you want to transport the goods?" "What do you mean?" "Do you want it all in one grope, or bunch by bunch?" "I want it all gone by Monday next week!" "Yes sir." Creek the door remained open but not ample to do any good. "Why do you torment me with this new race of people that are unstoppable in this day and age?" "All right men we are to get all the goods out of the stock houses befor Monday next week. Any questions?" "NO SIR!" "Good now lets move" Meanwhile at the orc's party "General?" "What do you want?" "Our men will be ready in one hour." "Good when they are ready send them to attack in 'black ops' we have to weaken them before we can hit them hard." "But sir they might still is making their defenses." "And your point is!" "If we hit them now we will have the surprise and the chance to win with less loses." "Oh all right. But send some workers to start building towers for our safety." "Yes." "And have them build towers on the way to just in case." "yes sir." And so the solders went off to the NFC for the attack. At the NFC they were getting rady 


End file.
